ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidia Flores
Nidia Flores, aka "The Beauty Queen"', had a childhood that was particularly traumatic and violent, shaping her character and pushing her to seek success for survival. Little by little, Nidia rose through the organizations using her wit. She received the nickname 'The Beauty Queen' because at the age of 18 she won the miss Mexico beauty pageant. Nidia Flores had a dangerous childhood, leading her to use any means for survival. For that she was able to rise through the Santa Blanca drug cartel. El Sueño considered her to be the daughter he never had. Starting off in Mexico as arm candy for the narcos, she gradually made her way through the ranks to the head of smuggling. During her time in the Santa Blanca Drug Cartel, Nidia had many relationships with many men and women until she eventually met El Boquita and after a drunken night, nine months later she birthed a daughter, Valeria. Extremely smart and analytical, Nidia managed to work her way to the highest positions of the Santa Blanca Drug Cartel thanks to exceptional manipulation capacities and her fiery physique. Her role in the cartel is to ensure the packaging and delivery of the final product, while at the same time laundering all income. She owns a hacienda near Barvechos City and can frequently be heard on DJ Perico's talk show on the radio. Nidia was also the one who got DJ Perico into the Santa Blanca drug cartel after the cartel paid for his education in the United States. Smuggling operation The bosses under her command coordinate smuggling operations by air and sea in separate provinces. El Boquita is her chief underboss. When El Pulpo was ordered to audit her, the Ghosts setup the two to be in conflict, and then helped the accountant escape after Flores ordered his death. *El Cerebro *Antonio *Boston Reed *El Gato Behind the scenes *She is played by Kesia Elwin. *If the player goes after the Smuggling pillar, after the El Boquita mission, she cuts off his head and presents it to El Sueño as a scapegoat. However it isn't enough to save her and the cartel boss sends a hit squad after her. *The Ghosts then go to her hacienda and capture her and her daughter, saving them from the assassination. They then take her to Karen Bowman where the CIA agent tells her she is her only hope left. The Beauty Queen then capitulates, demanding full immunity so she can remain with her daughter. *In the mission video, El Sueño comments that the Beauty Queen fled like a coward, instead of dying like royalty. *In Karen Bowman briefing video on Nidia, you can see a newspaper article of her when she won 'Miss Mexico'. *After capturing Nidia, the player is rewarded with 10 skill points and 15,000 'Gasoline' resources. *Narrative Director for the game, Sam Strachman, says, “Nidia Flores has always been one of my favorite characters. She started out like a lot of beauty queens in Mexico and dated narcos, using that path as a way to study everything about drug trafficking. She’s this strong and powerful woman in a man’s world, and the way she operates in the game is through her intelligence, her ability to smuggle all this cocaine in all these crazy ways, and to get it to all these countries.” Appearances *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Characters Category:Santa Blanca Cartel